Cold Snap
Damage isn't everything. Weavers of Magic often find themselves facing a difficult dilemma in combat: fight or flight. When the latter option is decided, nothing does a better job of ensuring safety than Cold Snap. With a snap of the fingers, the caster summons a clump of freezing ice crystals from the ground. These frosty shards stab upward at the targeted location, impaling and freezing anything they strike. Though the damage from Cold Snap is low, it is a powerful when employed against other players in combat. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 11 || 5–10 || 25% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 12 || 8–12 || 26% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 14 || 10–15 || 27% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 15 || 13–19 || 28% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 17 || 16–24 || 29% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 18 || 21–32 || 30% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 19 || 27–41 || 31% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 21 || 37–56 || 32% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 23 || 49–74 || 33% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 25 || 68–102 || 34% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 27 || 83–125 || 35% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 29 || 96–145 || 36% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 30 || 112–168 || 37% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 31 || 129–194 || 38% || 3,351,233 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 32 || 149–223 || 39% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 33 || 171–257 || 40% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 33 || 196–295 || 41% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 34 || 225-338 || 42% || 90,050,361 |- ! 19 | || || || || 43% || |- ! 20 | || || || || 44% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || *Damage significantly increased (40% higher at Level 1, 105% higher at Level 15). |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * Increased its damage. * Now has a cooldown which can by bypassed by spending a Power Charge. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Fixed a bug where maximum distance could be bypassed with shift-casts. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Set the default critical strike chance of Cold Snap (4%). |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Reduced damage by 10%. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Massively increased Cold Snap's chill duration bonus. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Disabled the ability to cast Cold Snap on invalid locations. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Cold skills Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills